Larry Poindexter
Sue Ann Poindexter Carol Kritzer |yearsactive = 1982-present }}Lawrence "Larry" Thomas Poindexter is an American actor best known for his role as Doctor Asher Thomas in the hit ABC soap opera General Hospital. Biography Poindexter was born on December 16, 1959, in Dallas, Texas, to H.R. and Sue Ann Poindexter. Where Poindexter went to school is not known. What is known is that Poindexter first got into acting while he was in college. Poindexter got his first on-screen role in 1982, when he was cast as Greg Lewis in the dramatic series A New Day in Eden. Poindexter got his first major role in 1986, when he was cast as Justin Moore for 23 episodes of the romantic soap opera Santa Barbara. Since then, Poindexter has appeared in TV shows and movies such as Major Crimes, Kingdom, Castle, Hawaii Five-0, The Mentalist, Bones, Franklin & Bash, Invaders from Mars, Sorceress, Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman, The Twilight Zone, Strategic Command, Dead of Night, The White Raven, Life, General Hospital, S.W.A.T., and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Poindexter portrayed Jeff Godwin in the Season Eight episode "All That Remains". Filmography *Days of Our Lives - 23 episodes (1984-2018) - Father Louis/Ben Welch *Beautiful Dead Things (2017) - Officer Tanner *Ten Days in the Valley (2017) - Male Officer *You Can't Fight Christmas (2017) - Jasper *K.C. Undercover (2017) - Foreman *Outcast - 2 episodes (2017) - Peter *Mary + Jane (2016) - Officer Davis *Secrets and Lies (2016) - Mark Peterson *Major Crimes (2016) - Darren Pond *Bunk'd (2016) - Gerald *Kingdom (2015) - Dave *Bad Fan (2015) - Mr. Pipplechick *Castle (2014) - Detective McBride *Selfie (2014) - Brandon *Vile (2014) - The Host *Scandal (2014) - Donald Morgan II *Masters of Sex (2014) - Paul Palmateer *Nikki & Nora: The N&N Files - 2 episodes (2014) - Joe Monroe *Perception (2014) - John Taylor *Non-Stop (2013) - Captain Collins *Hawaii Five-0 (2013) - Lee Benner *See Dad Run (2013) - Stu *Criminal Minds - "All That Remains" (2013) TV episode - Jeff Godwin *Bones - 2 episodes (2005-2013) - Doctor Bradley Perkins/Senator Alan Bethlehem *Supermoms (2012) - Unknown Character *The Mentalist (2012) - Quinton Bosh *Franklin & Bash (2012) - Carter Dunlap *Imaginary Friend (2012) - Duane *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation - 3 episodes (2004-2012) - District Attorney Claude Melvoy/Fire Investigator Jack Clarke *Dating Rules from My Future Self (2012) - Mr. Burke *Drop Dead Diva (2011) - Doctor Preminger *Rizzoli & Isles (2011) - Doctor Byron Sluckey *The Hard Times of RJ Berger - 20 episodes (2010-2011) - Rick Berger *Californication - 2 episodes (2011) - Prosecutor *Notes from the Underbelly - 2 episodes (2008-2010) - Doctor *Miami Medical (2010) - Henry Palmer (uncredited) *Supernatural (2010) - Pastor David Gideon *How I Met Your Mother (2010) - Joe Donovan *State of the Union - 4 episodes (2008-2010) - Mitch/Frank *Jack and Janet Save the Planet (2009) - Robert *17 Again (2009) - Dean *CSI: Miami (2008) - Leonard McBride *Valentine (2008) - Jerry *Ninja Cheerleaders (2008) - Detective Harris *Without a Trace (2007) - Richard Ludlow *Weeds (2007) - Fireman *Big Shots (2007) - Nick Dawkins *Life (2007) - Warren Gibney *Eyes (2007) - Daniel Weiss *Blade: The Series - 8 episodes (2006) - Agent Ray Collins *Standoff (2006) - Congressman Carl Cunningham *Material Girls (2006) - Sol *Mojave Phone Booth (2006) - Darrell *Crossing Jordan (2006) - Mr. O'Riley *Entity: Nine (2006) - Bowman *Jake in Progress (2006) - Roger *Las Vegas (2006) - Mr. Burke *CSI: NY (2005) - Doctor Stanley Thatcher *General Hospital - 12 episodes (2005) - Doctor Asher Thomas *NYPD Blue - 2 episodes (2004) - Barrett Gooden *Will & Grace (2004) - Dan Fallon *Judging Amy (2004) - Attorney George Canton *Nip/Tuck (2004) - Mr. Kintner *S.W.A.T. (2003) - Captain Thomas Fuller *The Division (2003) - Chris Conklin *Push, Nevada - 7 episodes (2002) - Well-Dressed Man *Stranded (2002) - Nick *Roswell (2002) - Colonel Griffin *The Agency (2002) - Unknown Character *The Tick (2001) - Man *Thy Neighbor's Wife (2001) - Chris Stewart *Ablaze (2001) - Andrew Thomas *FreakyLinks (2001) - Dex Crawford *Family Law (2001) - Assistant Attorney General Kamins *Sabrina, the Teenage Witch (2001) - Elliot *The Sullivan Sisters (2000) - Heath *Any Day Now (2000) - Reverend Daniel Stark *V.I.P. (2000) - Oliver King *Chicken Soup for the Soul (2000) - Walter Vanderbilt *Coverage (2000) - Reisenkemp *Popular (2000) - Harold Bean *Intrepid (2000) - First Officer 'Lazo' Lazaro *Time of Your Life (2000) - Oliver *Angels, Baby! (1999) - Hamilton *Snoops (1999) - Kevin Wallace *Becker (1999) - Jordon Brewster *Judgment Day (1999) - Jeff *Introducing Dorothy Dandridge (1999) - Joey Young *Zoe, Duncan, Jack & Jane (1999) - Colin *Early Edition (1999) - Addison Preston *Valerie Flake (1999) - Cliff Lambert *The White Raven (1998) - Lieutenant Kreister *Style & Substance (1998) - Dax *Weird Science - 4 episodes (1995-1998) - Agent Scolder/Doctor/Lieutenant Pommafritte *JAG - 7 episodes (1997-1998) - Dalton Lowne *Rewind (1997) - Mike (uncredited) *Time Under Fire (1997) - Cole *Spy Game (1997) - Jackson *Steel Sharks (1997) - Dobbins *Strategic Command (1997) - Jack Haynes *Dead of Night (1996) - Keane *Pacific Blue (1996) - Jeff Weingard *Party of Five - 2 episodes (1994-1996) - Professor Tom Digman/George Lewis *The Last Frontier (1996) - Walter *New York Daze - 22 episodes (1995-1996) - Henry *Hope & Gloria - 4 episodes (1995-1996) - Jeffrey *The John Larroquette Show (1996) - Doctor Tim *Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (1996) - Doctor Maxwell Deter *The Naked Truth (1996) - Doctor *Kirk (1996) - Guy Dunham *Kissing Miranda (1995) - Gilbert Nash *Body Chemistry 4: Full Exposure (1995) - Simon Mitchell *Virtual Combat (1995) - Employee *The Skateboard Kid 2 (1995) - Announcer (voice) *Friends (1995) - Fireman Dave *Marker (1995) - Collin Dogget *Sorceress (1995) - Larry Barnes *Black Sheep (1994) - Alex P. Keaton *Hot Line (1994) - Captain Lee (credited as Lawrence Poindexter) *Silk Stalkings (1994) - Wayne Thornton *Ellen (1994) - Don *Sisters (1994) - Matt Kirshner *Incredi-Girl (1993) - Unknown Character *Harry and the Hendersons (1993) - Ian Wilson *Murphy Brown (1993) - Kevin *Melrose Place - 2 episodes (1993) - Danny Baker *Passionata (1992) - Alan Spencer *The Opposite Sex and How to Live with Them (1992) - Carrie's Date *Dangerous Curves (1992) - Gordon Pierson *She'll Take Romance (1990) - Mike Heller *Night Eyes (1990) - Bard Goldstein *ALF (1990) - Sergeant Armstrong *Julie Brown: The Show (1989) - Grant *Tour of Duty (1989) - Captain Palmer *Warm Summer Rain (1989) - Steve *Quantum Leap (1989) - Captain Tony LaMott *Just Say Julie (1989) - Various Roles *Blue Movies (1988) - Cliff *Duet - 17 episodes (1987-1988) - Cooper Hayden *Nightingales (1988) - Todd *Sledge Hammer! (1987) - Teddy Overman *Karen's Song (1987) - Jerry *American Ninja 2: The Confrontation (1987) - Sergeant Charlie McDonald *Number One with a Bullet (1987) - Preppy Guy *Santa Barbara - 23 episodes (1986) - Justin Moore *Invaders from Mars (1986) - Marine #3 (as Lawrence Poindexter) *The Twilight Zone (1986) - Milo Trent (credited as Lawrence Poindexter) *Growing Pains (1986) - Andre *Silver Spoons (1985) - Matt Henderson *Crazy Like a Fox (1985) - Unknown Character *The Paper Chase - 2 episodes (1985) - Carter *Hotel (1984) - Dan *Toy Soldiers (1984) - Trevor *The Facts of Life (1983) - Ken *Going Berserk (1983) - Claudell *Happy Days (1983) - Erik Sandler *CHiPs (1983) - Mark Anthony Harlington III *Thursday's Child (1983) - Malcolm *A New Day in Eden (1982) - Greg Lewis 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors